Demolition (level)
"Demolition" is the second mission in Call of Duty 2. Characters *Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) *Leonov *Dimitri Volsky *Letlev Overview Vasili Koslov and his comrades siege a German outpost and destroy a building housing a German outpost after repelling a counter-attack. Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in the backroom of a clothing store. Moving out of the back room, the player should hug the wall and keep going right until entering a large room. Multiple enemies inhabit the room ahead as well as the courtyard, which the player should eliminate. The player will leave the store only to find troops hiding behind two small stone barriers; grenades are recommended. Once the enemy has been eliminated, teammates will advance and get closer to the building on the opposite end. The player should move over to the left side, hide behind a stone barrier, and toss a grenade and snipe the troops inside the left part of the building. Several rooms lie ahead with close-quarter combat. Once all enemies are eliminated, the player should follow the path of the trench through the snow and into the next building. demspawn.png|Spawn. demstore1.png|Inside the store. dembarriers.png|One can toss a grenade to uproot and troops hiding behind these stone barriers, then take them out with a rifle. demleftside.png|Flanking the left of the building surprises the troops and shuts off the respawner on the right. demtrench.png|The trench. demtanks.png|The tanks. demtoca.png|Basement path. The Counter-Attack Once in the next building, the player may note that there is a sniper rifle in the room on the left. This is optional but recommended. There are four places to be when the counter-attack starts; the left building, the right building, the far left building that can be accessed by the trench outside, and a crack near the point the entrance of the first building. As the attack begins, German smokescreens will rise, and enemy soldiers will run out of the smoke towards the player. This is the time to use the available sniper rifle to one's own advantage. After a minute, the troops will begin to retreat. The player should follow the others in a human wave charge against the German headquarters. When standing in the yard, the player should take a right and begin advancing, stopping to eliminate any enemies. Some of them may hide behind trees, so tossing a grenade behind them could prove effective. Near the front of the building there is a long line of troops and gunners waiting, so tossing a smoke grenade in front of them for cover followed by advancing with grenades is recommended. Repeated grenade rushes may prove an effective strategy so long as the player is cloaked in smoke or on the enemy's flank. After the front line has been cleared out, the player should go in through the first window on the right, take out the gunners and anybody else in the room. A troop or two might run by while the firefight is going on. There are multiple rooms on the bottom floor that may house hiding enemies so care should be taken while navigating them. Grenades will again prove useful. demsniperrifle.png|The sniper rifle. dembuild1.png|Left building. dembuilding2.png|Far left building. demtoyard.png|Going to the yard. demnearfront.png|Getting near the front line. demfrontline.png|Throw smoke, then flank. dembackline.png|Just inside the building. Blowing up the Building When all rooms are cleared out, the player should go back to the front of the building and climb up the stairs in the center. An officer will tell the player that he intends to blow the building up, so that the player must descend the steps and press the use key on the soldier near the left pillar just past the center entrance. He will give the player three bombs. The first bomb should be placed on a pillar near the left entrance taken earlier, the second one on a pillar on the left side of the large room, and the last one on a pillar on the right side of the large room. After placing the bombs, the player should run out of the building and get to the field. The building will explode amongst the coughs of friendly soldiers, and the level will end. demrightguys.png|An enemy chokepoint. demhole.png|Holes in the ceiling house enemies. demstairs.png|The next objective. dembombguy.png|The bomb carrier. dembomb1.png|Bomb location 1, near the left entrance to the large room. dembomb2.png|Bomb location 2, on a pillar on the left side of the large room. dembomb3.png|Bomb location 3, on a pillar on the right side of the large room. demexit.png|Exit. Weapon Loadout Transcript Trivia *The MG42s at the base of the building are still usable after the building is destroyed. *When the smoke clears after the demolition, there will be a painting that survives and still hangs on the wall of one of the upper floors. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels